Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for data mining, and the like, more particularly to systems and methods for transforming multiple data streams into social scoring and intelligence on individuals and groups, and the like.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, systems and method for data mining, and the like, have been developed and continually refined. However, such systems and methods for data mining, and the like, have been hindered by various limitations, for example, including limitations related to social scoring and intelligence on individuals and groups, and the like.